Pretend
by omgshannon
Summary: Every few years Klaus goes home to England. His sister has been telling him to get married for years and to shut her up, he said he was engaged. The problem? She wants Klaus to take his fiancee home with him. But, he isn't engaged. He begs his friend, Stefan, to find someone to pose as his fiancee for two weeks and Stefan knows the perfect girl-Caroline Forbes. (AU/AH)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__** Every couple of years Klaus Mikaelson has to go home to England. It wouldn't be such a problem if he hadn't told his sister, Rebekah, that he was engaged to be married. Rebekah had been telling him to get married for years and just to shut her up, he said he was getting married. The problem? Rebekah wants Klaus to take his fiancee to England with him. But, he isn't engaged. So he begs his best friend, Stefan Salvatore, to find him someone that would be willing to pose as his fiancee for two weeks and Stefan knows the perfect girl - Caroline Forbes. (AU/AH)**_

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson sighed as he moved the phone from his left ear to his right and tapped his fingers on the table repeatedly has he listened to his sister drone on and on about his trip to London next week. He had heard the same thing about five times now. He had no idea why she felt the need to repeat it over and over again.

"You're fiancee's coming isn't she?" Rebekah asked her older brother, rather excitedly. Klaus sat up straighter in his chair and started to panic a little bit.

"Er, no," he replied quickly, "she can't. She has to work next week." He lied.

"I'm pretty sure she'd be able to get off work. You're just making excuses. I want to meet her! Elijah does too! I'm not going to take no for an answer, Nik!" Rebekah told him, "I still don't understand why you won't tell me anything about her. You won't even tell me her name!"

"No, Bekah," Klaus sighed, "because you'd probably find out everything about her just from her name."

"Well, I'd have to make sure my big brother wasn't marrying a physcopath, wouldn't I?" Rebekah giggled and then her voice turned serious again, "no, but seriously Klaus. You need to bring her. Mother's been asking about her and we all want to meet her."

Klaus sighed heavily, "I'll see what I can do, Rebekah. But, no promises, okay? I'll see you next week." He ended the call and placed his iPhone down on the desk in front of him. "What have I got myself into?"

Klaus stood up and started walking around his small office in his apartment. He knew that Rebekah wouldn't leave him alone until he introduced his 'fiancée' to his family. He knew what he had to do. He had to find someone that would go to England with him and pretend to be his fiancée. The hard part would be finding someone that would be willing to do it.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was sat in her small apartment with one of her best friends, Stefan Salvatore. They were watching some cheesy reality tv show and talking. Caroline hadn't seen Stefan in a long time and they were catching up.

"So what have you been up to, Stefan?" Caroline asked as she turned on the sofa to face him, crossing her legs.

"Not much, I-" Stefan stopped when his phone started ringing. He took the small device out of his pocket and looked at Caroline, "do you mind if I take this?" He asked her.

"Go ahead," she told him as she turned back to the television and continued to watch the reality tv show.

"What's up?" Stefan said into the phone. Caroline stayed quiet while he listened to whatever the person on the other end was saying to him. All of a sudden, Stefan burst out laughing, "you're kidding me?! Come on, Klaus, why were you so stupid? You should have known Rebekah would have made you bring your _fiancee_ to London with you."

Stefan continued laughing for a moment before he stopped and started speaking again, "okay, I get it. It's not funny. Why are you calling me? What do you expect me to do about it?" Stefan asked and listened again for a few moments, "Well..." Stefan looked at Caroline, "I may have the perfect girl for you." Stefan took the phone away from his here and smiled at Caroline, "how would you like to go to London for two weeks?"

Caroline scoffed, "and how am I going to get there, Stefan?"

"Well, I have a friend who kind of needs a favour." Stefan grinned and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. What did he have planned?

* * *

Klaus had decided that he would get one of his best friends to gelp him out of this situation. Stefan Salvatore. He picked up his phone and called him. "Stefan," Klaus said into the phone.

"What's up?" He heard Stefan say.

"I've got myself into a little bit of trouble with Rebekah. I told her I was getting married and now she wants me to bring my fiancee to London with me next week. I need your help, Stefan!" Klaus told his friend.

Stefan burst out laughing at Klaus, "you're kidding me?! Come on, Klaus, why were you so stupid? You should have known Rebekah would have made you bring your _fiancee_ to London with you." Stefan started laughing again.

Klaus was starting to get irritated with Stefan now, "it's not that funny!" Klaus snapped at him.

"Okay, I get it. It's not funny. Why are you calling me? What do you expect me to do about it?" Stefan replied.

"Maybe you could find a girl willing to come to London with me and pose as my fiancee for two weeks?" Klaus asked hopefully. He doubted that Stefan would be able to find someone willing to do that for him.

"Well..." Stefan started, "I may have the perfect girl for you." Klaus heard Stefan ask someone, "how would you like to go to London for two weeks?"

"And how am I going to get there, Stefan?" He heard a girl ask.

"Well, I have a friend who kind of needs a favour." Stefan said, "wait a minute, Klaus can I call you back? She may need a little convincing."

* * *

"Uh-uh, no way." Caroline told Stefan as she shook her head at him. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"To help out a friend?" Stefan tried.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "he's not my friend. I don't even know him."

"Caroline, ever since I've known you, you've wanted to go to London. This may be your only chance to go and you're going to pass it up." Stefan told her.

Caroline sighed, "yes. I want to go to London. But, I wanted to go with my friends, where we could go out all day sightseeing. I wanted to see Buckingham Palace and Big Ben. I didn't want to meet the family of my _'fiance'._" Caroline told him.

"You can go sightseeing. I'll make Klaus promise to take you." Stefan said.

Caroline sighed and looked up at Stefan, "you do realise what you're asking of me, right? You're asking me to go to a completely different country with a man I don't know for two weeks!"

"Caroline, I'm your best friend! Do you think I'd let you leave the country with a crazy person?!" Stefan said.

Caroline turned her head away from him. "Two weeks?" She asked. "Just two weeks?"

Stefan grinned. "Two weeks it'l be easy! Klaus is a great guy, I've known him for years. I'll just call him now." Stefan took out his phone and clicked in Klaus' name. "Klaus, I've found your girl." Stefan grinned at Caroline as she shook her head at him.

* * *

**Hey! I love Klaroline and I've always wanted to write a Klarolins fanfic and I always have so many ideas and I can never seem to get them down. But I finally have! And I like this idea! I hope you do too! Let me know what you think of it! **

**REVIEW!**

**oh, and follow my tumblr? OHKOLMIKAELSON. TUMBLR. COM_  
_**

**ill follow you back if you message me and ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Stefan had asked Caroline to go to London with one of his friends. She had found out that his name was Klaus Mikaelson. She was really starting to regret saying yes. She knew nothing about this 'Klaus' person. For all she knew, he could be a serial killer (though she highly doubted it - Stefan wouldn't let her leave the country with him if he was at all dangerous). But, she really wanted to go to the UK. Who wouldn't want to go? She had never even left America. It was her dream to go to England and this was the only chance she had ever had. Stefan had been telling her over and over again that she may never have an opportunity like this again.

Caroline had left her suitcase in Stefan's apartment last night and as she had wanted Elena to bring round a few things that Caroline had left at Elena's house that she needed for London. Elena wasn't able to to make it to Caroline's so she gad taken them to Stefan's instead. She was now walking into the elevator. She pressed the button that took her up to the fourth floor where Stefan's apartement was.

She sighed as the the elevator doors started closing and then reopened. A man, not much taller than her walked in. He turned his head slightly to look at Caroline as the doors started to close. She saw him smile slightly as he looks at her. "Hello," he said, turning his whole body to face her. She looked at him.

"Hey," she replied, simply.

He held out his hand, "I'm Klaus," he said. Caroline smiled and giggled slightly, looking down at his hand but not taking it."

"Is something wrong?" Klaus asked as he dropped his and so it was back by his side as she ignored it.

She shook her head slightly and gave him a small smile, "I'm Caroline."

"Ah," he said, realising who she was, "my fiancee," he said, emphasising the word 'fiancee'. Caroline tightly smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, thanks for doing this," he said.

"Oh, it's... it's fine," Caroline replied with a small smile.

It was pretty awkward in the elevator and Caroline couldn't be more happy when they made it to fourth floor. Caroline quickly walked to Stefan's with Klaus walking right behind her. She rang the doorbell and stood awkwardly next to Klaus, neither of them saying a thing to each other.

"Caroline!" Stefan said as soon as he opened the door, "and Klaus..." Stefan trailed off, "you met." He grinned.

"Yup," Caroline said, "now are you just going to stand there all day or are you doing to let us in?" Caroline asked him. Stefan laughed nervously.

"Sure." He slowly stepped backwards and moved out of the way. Caroline quickly walked into the apartement and into the living room. She was beyond shocked with what she found. He suitcase was open on the floor and most of her clothes seemed to have red liquid on them. Was that red wine?!

"Stefan?!" Caroline screamed at him, "Stefan Salvatore, what the hell have you done to my things?!"

"Huh," Stefan said as he walked into the living room with Klaus behind him, "funny story. You know how you asked Elena to bring those shoes round? Well, yeah, she did and she had a glass of wine and she-"

"She split red wine on my clothes?" Caroline didn't sound angry and Stefan was thankful for that. She sounded... upset? Caroline picked up a light pink shirt from the suitcase and turned to look at Stefan, "do you understand how much this cost?" Her voice seemed calm but Stefan knew from the way she was looking at him that she was ready to blow, "this is the only expensive item of clothing I have! My dad got me this from France when he went last year, Stefan, do you understand what you've done?" Caroline asked. "I'm going to kill her when I are her next!"

"I-I'll take you out to buy some more clothes and then you can buy some more when you get to London, Klaus'll take you," Stefan looked at Klaus who was standing behind him, awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to do or say, "won't you, Klaus?"

Klaus nodded, "yes, of course."

Caroline stared at both of them, "don't you understand?!" Caroline screamed, "I can't afford to buy new clothes! They were most of the nice clothes I have! I have no money, Stefan! I have just enough money to keep my apartment and buy myself food, you know that!" Caroline took a deep breath and turned to Klaus, "I'm sorry but I can't come with you. I'm just gonna go... I'll see you later, Stefan."

Caroline started walking towards the door and was walking passed Klaus when he grabbed her arm. "I'll buy you some clothes, when we get to England. I'm sure my sister would be more than happy to take you shopping with her."

Caroline sighed, "thanks Klaus, but I couldn't do that."

Klaus smiled, "think of it as a thank you for coming to England with me."

"Great!" Stefan smiled.

Caroline reluctantly agreed. "Thank you," she smiled up at him.

...

Caroline leaned back in her seat on the plane. She had only ever been on a plane once, she didn't like it then and she definitely didn't like it now. They were sitting in first class. Klaus obviously had a lot of money, he offered to buy her clothes and they were in first class! Caroline took a shaky breath.

"What's the matter?" She heard Klaus' voice ask her.

Caroline turned her head to look at Klaus who was sitting next to her. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring straight ahead, "I, er, I just don't really like planes, that's all."

"Huh," was all Klaus said.

Ever since she and Klaus had left Stefan's, Klaus hadn't really spoken to her. He either wasn't much of a talker or he just didn't like her.

Caroline sighed and turned to look at him, "look, if this thing is actually going to work, then wouldn't it be a good idea to know something about your family? You have a sister, right? What's her name?" Caroline asked him.

Klaus sighed and leaned his back, "she's called Rebekah. I have four brothers called Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik. My mother is called Esther and my... father is called Mikael." He turned his head slightly to look at her, "that's all you need to know." He smiled slightly.

"Okay, then..." Caroline murmered. She was really beginning to think that he didn't like her.

...

When they arrived at Heathrow airport, Klaus had a car waiting for him. The only thing Klaus had said to her since they had got off the plane was 'follow me'.

They had been in the car for little over half an hour when Klaus finally spoke, "when we get there let me do all the talking. I don't want you messing this up for me."

"I wouldn't have said anything anyway." Caroline snapped at him. Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

...

Caroline's mouth was hung open when they arrived at Klaus' home.

Caroline's mouth was hung open and her face pressed up against the window when the car approached Klaus' house. Actually, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion! It was massive!

"You live here?" Caroline asked. He nodded.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he smirked at her. She smiled at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "It's a ring. We've got to make it believable right?" Caroline took the box out of his hand and opened it. It was beautiful and she was wondering why he was giving her a ring like this. It was probably just so his family believed their lies. She slipped it onto her finger and he took the box back as slipped it back into his pocket.

"Come on." He said, he opened the door to the car an stepped out with Caroline following him. As soon as she closed the car door, it started to rain.

Klaus smiled, "I've kind of missed the British weather."

"You've missed rain?" Caroline asked while raising her eyebrows.

He smiled. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps and in through the front door. Caroline's hair was slightly damp from the rain.

"Oh my god," Caroline muttered as they walked further into the massive house. She was stood in the middle of the big hallway, looking around when she heard a voice.

"Niklaus," a man, that looked older than bother her and Klaus was walking towards them.

She noticed that Klaus was grinning. He seemed really happy right now. "Finn!" He walked over to Finn and hugged him. "Where's Bekah?" Klaus asked him, "Caroline's going to need some clothes. Her coming was kind of a last minute thing."

"She's in the living room with Elijah right now. They both can't wait to see you, and Rebekah can't wait to meet you, Caroline." Finn smiled up at him nervously.

Klaus started to follow Finn around the house and Caroline followed them. The house was so big! Caroline had a feeling that she would be getting lost a lot in her stay here.

As they neared a door, Caroline could hear two people speaking. "No, Elijah! Stop it! Give me back my phone! Now, Elijah!" Two people who Caroline assumed were Elijah and Rebekah were sat on one of the sofas in the room. Rebekah was attempting to take a phone off of Elijah.

They both stopped moving and turned to look at the three people standing by the door. Rebekah used this distraction to take her phone off Elijah. "Ha!" She smiled at him and then ran over to Klaus and hugged him, almost knocking him over in the process.

Klaus laughed, "I missed you too, Bekah."

Rebekah moved away from Klaus and looked at Caroline. She smiled before hugging her too. She then pulled back, still smiling. "You must be Caroline. I'm Rebekah. I'd love to say that Klaus has told me loads about you, but he doesn't really tell me anything these days."

Rebekah turned to look at Klaus and so did Caroline. She gave him a nervous smile. Oh god. What had she got herself into?

* * *

**Hey! I actually can't believe the response to this story! 14 reviews and 42 follows?! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Just tell me and I'll fix them straight away!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Caroline and Klaus had arrived at the house (which she had later learned was named 'White Oak House') Klaus and his brothers and sister had all sat down in the living room and began speaking to each other.

She didn't say anything, she just sat quietly and listened to what they were all saying. She kind of felt like she was intruding on something as they all seemed really close.

She didn't really mind that they weren't talking to her that much. Stefan had told her that it had been four years since Klaus had last been home so they obviously had a lot to catch up on and it wasn't like Caroline was actually getting married to Klaus. She didn't really have to get to know his family.

After only a few minutes of them speaking to one another, Caroline learned something about each of them. Rebekah seemed to like to talk. A lot. Finn didn't really speak that much, he just sat and listened, nodding when it was necessary. Elijah also seems quiet, but not as quiet as Finn, he truly seemed very happy that his brother was back home.

She remembered that on the flight here Klaus had mentioned he had two more brothers, Kol and Henrik. They weren't here, she just assumed they were out and she would get to meet them later.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Nik." Rebekah told him for the fifth time. Caroline smiled, quickly stopped herself. She didn't want Rebekah to think she was laughing at her.

"Believe me, sister, I do." He replied whilst smiling at her.

Rebekah turned to look at Caroline. "I'm so sorry, we've been completely ignoring you!" Rebekah said.

"Erm, it's fine. I, er, I don't mind." Caroline replied, quickly glancing at Klaus who was looking back at her, she then turned to look back at Rebekah.

She was starting to get a little nervous now. She didn't want them to find out that they weren't really engaged while try we're still in London. They would probably think bad of her.

"Bekah, will you please take Caroline upstairs so she can borrow some of your clothes. She wasn't supposed to be coming and didn't had time to pack." Klaus told his sister, "you'll have to take her shopping tomorrow if that's okay. Take the things to my room, please." He told Rebekah.

Rebekah stared at them both for a moment before smiling and nodding, "follow me!" She said, standing up and walking out of the room. Caroline quickly stood and followed the blonde out of the room.

They walked up two flights of stairs before Rebekah finally stopped and entered a bedroom.

Rebekah's bedroom was beautiful. It was bright and had a few pictures on the walls of her and Klaus and her other brothers. Caroline would have loved a bedroom like this.

She walked over to the wardrobe. "These are mostly old clothes. I don't live here anymore but when I moved out mother and father gave me money to buy everything new." She told Caroline, "all of my clothes are arriving later today."

Caroline nodded along as Rebekah was talking. Rebekah handed Caroline a few pieces of clothing, "these should fit you. We'll go into the city tomorrow if that's okay. We can get your dress then as well. Mother said she'll pay for your dress." Rebekah smiled.

"Er, dress?" Caroline asked, completely confused. What had Klaus forgot to tell her?

"You mean Klaus didn't tell you?" Rebekah asked, clearly shocked, "I honestly can't believe that man sometimes! There's going to be a ball on Saturday night, we all have to go and I need to pick up my dress tomorrow. We'll get yours then. The shop we go to makes the most beautiful dresses ever!" Rebekah sighed.

Caroline smiled at her, "great."

"What size shoe are you?" Rebekah asked.

"Six."

"Me too!" Rebekah answered. "I like these but I never wear them, you can have them," Rebekah said, handing Caroline two pairs of shoes - a pair of white slip-ons and some black heels.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled as she took the shoes from Rebekah.

"Well, I'll take you to Klaus' room." She said, opening the door for Caroline, who still had the clothes in her arms. Klaus' room was only a few doors down from Rebekah's. "Just hang them in there." Rebekah gestured to the wardrobe.

Klaus' room was the exact opposite of Rebekah's. There were no pictures as all of the furniture and walls were dark.

Caroline did was she was told and put the clothes away, when she turned around Rebekah was sitting on the bed looking at her expectantly. She grinned at Caroline. "So, how are you and Klaus doing?" She asked.

"Everything's...fine," Caroline replied, that was okay, right? What else was she supposed to say?

Rebekah smiled. "Niklaus is a great man, he's always been there for me. The best part is that he's not like Elijah when it comes to boys. He doesn't feel the need to intimidate them like Elijah does. The only time he's ever done anything bad was when he caught me having sex with my ex-boyfriend, Alexander," Rebekah giggled, "you've slept together, right?" Rebekah asked. What the hell was she suppose to say? Oh god.

Caroline's eyes widened, "I, er, we-"

Caroline was saved from answering the awkward question when the door opened and Klaus walked in. He looked at Rebekah then noticed Caroline standing up. "Why do you look scared?" He asked then sighed, turning to look at Rebekah. "Rebekah, what have you done?"

Rebekah smiled sweetly up at him, "I was just asking Caroline a few questions."

Klaus sighed again, "just get out, Rebekah."

"Fine," Rebekah said, standing up and walking towards the door. She opened it then turned back around, "Sage and Katerina are coming later, don't be late for dinner, Nik, mother won't be very happy if you are."

"Okay." Klaus said.

"I mean it, Nik!" Rebekah shouted at him.

"I said 'okay', Rebekah!" Klaus snapped back at her.

She rolled her eyes then looked at Caroline, "I'll see you later, Caroline," she said and then left the room closing the door behind her.

"Who are Sage and Katerina?" Caroline asked him as he walked further into the bedroom and towards his bed.

Klaus lay down on his bed, "Finn and Elijah's wives." He replied, "what was Rebekah asking you when I walked in? You looked pretty uncomfortable."

"Erm, she asked if we..." She could feel her cheeks going red, "she asked if we have had sex." Caroline replied quickly.

He smirked, "and what did you tell her?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything, you walked in before I could answer her," Caroline told him. He was laughing at her and she glared at him.

"Well, what are you going to tell her?" He asked. "You should say 'yes'." Klaus said.

Caroline looked at him, "I'm not going to tell her anything unless she asks again!" Caroline snapped at him.

"Believe me, she will ask again. If she wants to know something then she will find out. She's always been like that." Klaus laughed as he looked at Caroline.

"I'm glad you find this so funny!" Caroline said.

He raised his arms and put them behind his head, "sorry."

"If she starts asking questions again, I'm going to struggle answering them. It was just lucky that you came in when you did," Caroline said as she sat down on the she of his bed.

"I won't let you be alone with her, okay?"

Caroline turned to look at him, "did you forget about the shipping trip you said she had to take me on?"

Klaus groaned, "Sage or Katerina can go with you. I'll tell them to keep Rebekah in check, okay? They actually listen to me."

"Oh, and when were you going to tell me about this ball on the weekend?" Caroline asked.

"I completely forgot," Klaus said, "sorry."

...

Caroline had told Klaus that she was tired and he told her she could take a nap in his bed. He had left her alone and she had gone straight to sleep. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in.

She woke up an hour and a half later and had just made the bed when Klaus walked in.

"Dinner is ready," Klaus said, casually leaning against the doorframe, "come on."

Caroline followed him out of the room as downstairs. When they walked into the dining room, most people were already sat down.

In the room there was already seven people sat down - Elijah, Finn, two women who Caroline assumed were Finn and Elijah's wives (but she couldn't see their faces as they were turned as talking to each other), a boy that looked about sixteen years old, a man that looked around Caroline's age and an older woman, Caroline assumed as was Klaus' mother and Rebekah.

Klaus sat down and Caroline sat in the only available seat next to him. Caroline could sense everyone looking at her. She slowly looked up to a woman sitting next to Elijah. It was probably his wife. The woman smiled at Caroline.

"I'm Katerina," she said, "it's nice to meet you."

Caroline smiled in return, "you too."

"I'm Kol," the man who looked around her age said, "it's lovely to meet you, Caroline." He smirked at her.

"That's Henrik," Klaus said, pointing to the youngest boy there, "he's a little shy."

"No, I'm not!" Henrik defended himself.

"I'm Sage," the woman sat next to Finn and Katerina said.

"Hey," Caroline said to all of them.

She couldn't help but notice the absence of Klaus' dad. He has said he would be here but he wasn't.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Caroline," Caroline turned her head to see the woman at the head of the table,"I'm Esther, Klaus' mother. I don't know why Klaus hasn't brought you here before," she said, turning to look at Klaus. He looked back at her but didn't say anything. "Caroline, has Klaus told you about the ball on Saturday night?" Esther asked.

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"Well, you and Rebekah can go shopping soon. You won't have a dress suitable for a Mikaelson ball." She told Caroline. Caroline didn't really like the way Esther had said it, it was as if she was judging her before she even knew her.

"So Caroline," Esther started again, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-two." Caroline responded.

"Oh." Esther said. Caroline took a deep breath, what the hell was wrong with her age? "Young," Esther said. She wasn't that young, for god's sake!

Throughout dinner, Caroline was asked a lot of questions. And they were all from Klaus' mother.

When she was asked about her job, Caroline had said she worked at we best friend's firm as a secretary. Esther hasn't liked that at all. Apparently if you 'were going to be a Mikaelson then you needed to have a proper job or no job at all."

When she was asked where she was from and where sense lived, Caroline had answered with, "I lived in a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia, but moved to New York when I was nineteen." Caroline had no idea what was wrong with hat she said, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

Esther had also asked about her family. She had told them that her mother was the sheriff of Mystic Falls and that her parents were divorced. Esther didn't like that. Caroline decided not today her dad was gay, she just assumed Esther wouldn't like that at all.

Caroline couldn't have been happier when dinner had ended. No one had even spoke up to say that Esther was being rude and Caroline didn't want to say anything either. She was obviously already on Esther's bad side, she didn't want to make anything worse. Maybe everyone else was just used to the way she acted.

Klaus had excused himself and Caroline and they had left the dining room to go to Klaus' room. Caroline had just changed into some shorts and a tank top in Klaus' bathroom.

They had discussed and came to a conclusion that they would share the bed. If someone came in and found that they weren't sharing the bed then they would have to come up with a story and they really couldn't be bothered.

Klaus was sat in his bed on right side when she walked into the room. Caroline always slept on the left side of the bed.

"Well, I'm glad were not really getting married. Your mom hates me!" Caroline said as she got into the bed.

Klaus chuckled, "she doesn't. It's just the way he is. She was like that with Katerina and Sage as well. She doesn't like anyone until she gets to know them."

"She told me to get a better job." Caroline reminded him.

Klaus smiled, "she didn't say it like that."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," she said before turning the light off, "night."

"Good night, Caroline."

* * *

**Hey! This chapter is a little bit longer! Yay! I promise to have the next chapter a lot longer as I have it all planned out already! **

**I hope you liked it. Review to let me know why you thought! Please tell me honestly! **

**I had so many reviews on the last chapter and now there are 24 favs and 89 follows! You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey!" Caroline was woken up by someone talking to her.

"Eugh," Caroline moaned. "What?!"

"That's no way to treat someone who's taking you out into London, is it?" Woops. Caroline completely forgot where she was and what was happening.  
Caroline's face was buried in her pillow and when she heard Rebekah's voice she turned her head slightly to see her. Rebekah was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Caroline who rolled over and sat up. Klaus was no longer in the bed next to her, or even in the room.

"Now?" Caroline asked as she raised her arms above her head a stretched.

"In half an hour," Rebekah replied. "That should give you enough time to get showered, dressed and get down stairs." She smiled. "Katerina's coming with us as well and she doesn't like to be kept waiting. She's a lovely girl really, but when someone does something she doesn't like... she can get a bit..." Rebekah smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter does it? Because you are going to be ready and downstairs in half and hour, right?"

Caroline nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Okay," Rebekah smiled. "I'll tell Klaus you're up."

"Huh?" Caroline asked. "Oh, right. Yeah. Klaus. Okay."

Rebekah looked at her. "Are you okay today Caroline?"

"I'm fine. I guess... jet lag." Caroline waved her hand.

"Right, of course. Well, I'll see you soon." Rebekah turned and was about to open the door when she stopped and turned around again. "You didn't answer my question last night! You know, when I asked you if you had slept with Klaus?" Rebekah said this as if it were and average and every-day question.

Caroline could feel her cheeks heating up, though she didn't know why. It wasn't like she had slept with him. "Why do you even want to know?"

Rebekah shrugged. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume that you have and-"

"Yes!" Caroline sighed. "Okay? Yes, we have."

Rebekah smiled as she left the room without saying another word and shutting the door behind her. Caroline sighed, getting her phone from the bedside table and checking the time. It was 10:04am. She guessed they would be leaving at 10:30 so she got up, made the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly showered, got dressed in the clothes Rebekah had given her yesterday and put a little bit of make up on.

She checked the time again. It was 10:28. Caroline grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom. She stood outside the door and looked from left to right. Which way was she supposed to go?

"Lost already, Caroline?" She looked towards the teasing voice and saw Kol walking towards her.

"Er... yes. Just a little bit. I could do with some help. I have like, a minute to get downstairs to meet Rebekah and Katerina." Caroline replied. "Show me the way?"

Kol smiled, "Course. Follow me."

Caroline followed Kol until they came to the stairs and she saw Rebekah and Katerina waiting at the bottom of them. "Thanks Kol, I really appreciate it."

"It's fine. Anything to annoy Klaus."

"Er, okay?" Caroline replied, completely confused by what Kol had just said to her. "Well, I'll see you later then. Bye." She made her way down the stairs.

Rebekah looked at her watch.

"Right on time, Caroline."

"It would have been even longer if Kol hadn't shown me where to go. This house is just so big!" Caroline giggled.

"You have no idea how many times I got lost in here when I first stayed here," Katerina said as she smiled at Caroline. "It was so embarrasing! Rebekah's parents did not look very happy when I showed up late for dinner one night!"

"Come on then," Rebekah said. "I'm driving!"

Katerina pouted, "I wanted ro drive, but we came up here in Elijah's car and he says he doesn't trust me to drive his car. I'm a good driver! I'm a better driver than him!"

"Wait!" The three women stopped walking and turned around to face Klaus who was walking towards them. "Caroline? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Caroline looked at Rebekah and Katerina then back to Klaus and nodded and started walking towards Klaus.

"Eugh!" Katerina complained. "We were meant to be leaving, Klaus. Could you not see that?!"

"I won't be a moment, love." Klaus smiled at her, then walked into another room, Caroline following him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Er, yes," Caroline answered. "Erm, Rebekah asked if we had slept together again."

Klaus smirked. "I knew she would. What did you tell her?"

"I told her 'yes'. Like you told me to. I hope she just leaves it now, it's awkward and embarrasing when she asks." Caroline told him.

He laughed. "I'll have a word with her or something. Erm, I'll see you later then? If I keep you any longer I think Katerina might actually kill me."

Caroline nodded. "She actually probably would. I really like her though. Rebekah too. They're great."

"Yeah, well. Bye then."

"Bye."

Caroline quickly left Klaus alone and walked back to Katerina and Rebekah. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Rebekah said, glancing at Katerina, who looked less than pleased.

* * *

**Hey! To start off, I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS THIS HAS WHAT. It's been too long and for that I'm so sorry! I actually have a few legitimate reasons for not updating, I promise! **

**First, I was taking my GCSE exams (for non-British people, they're the exams you do at the end of school) and I had to study a lot for them! And it payed off! I got an A*, 3As, 4Bs and 2Cs! I'm so happy and I got into college! Yay!**

**Then, I've had all this drama with my best friends (they stopped talking to me because I couldn't go to a party, eugh, whatever! It's their loss, I'm awesome).**

**Anyway! This is so short and I promise the next chapters will be longer! I hope to update on Friday! Maybe tomorrow, but I wouldn't count on it because I'm going to see One Direction's movie and I'm getting their new book so I'm gonna need to read that!**

**Okay, so... please follow my tumblrs? **

**My Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries blog - .com**

**My multifandom blog (I use this more) - .com**


End file.
